tantamosfandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary of Terminology
'''��A''' '''Angelic Race ''' * '''(Engel, Angel)''' A group of beings characterized by their [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Goodwill goodwill]''''' ] and association with [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Light light]''''' ]. Not all angelic beings are considered to be good or even perfect however and are just as capable of errors and evils. Often they are praised as the opposites of [ ''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Demonic_Race '''demons''']'' ]. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Alchemist ''' * '''(Prektikemi, Practitioner of Alchemy) ''' A practitioner of a science known as [ [https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Alchemy '''''alchemy''''']'' ''] that studies life and the [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Elements elements]''''' ] that life is composed of. An alchemist will spend years as an [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Apprentice apprentice]''''' ] before becoming a [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Master master]''''' ]. An alchemist is known most commonly for creating potions with varied effects. The more skilled an alchemist is the better the potions they create will be with amplified effects. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Alchemy ''' * '''(Kemi)''' The study of life and the [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Elements elements]''''' ] that it is composed of. An [ [https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Alchemist '''''alchemist''''']'' ''] is the title of the individual that practices alchemy. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Apprentice ''' * '''(Aprendis)''' A subservient individual that serves a [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Master master]''''' ] of a skill or practice before they themselves can make their [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Masterpiece masterpiece]''''' ] which will test their capabilities and ultimately determine whether they themselves will become a master. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''��B''' '''Beast Race ''' * '''(Beste, Beast)''' A group of beings characterized by their closeness, especially in appearance, with the [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Fauna fauna]''''' ] of [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Glimra Glimra]''''' ]. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Bloodline ''' * '''(Blodlinum)''' A being that is defined by their [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Race race]''''' ] which is primarily a name given to a group of the same or similar characteristics and whom can mate or otherwise multiply somehow in order to produce offspring. Often they are [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Sentient sentient]''''' ] beings and are usually enough to develop a language, culture, and hold certain beliefs. Typically, they are usually either [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Human human]''''' ] or [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Humanoid humanoid]''''' ] but can be closer to [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Fauna fauna]''''' ] or [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Fright frights]''''' ]. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''��C''' '''Classification''' * '''(Klesis, Classify)''' A method of organization used by [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Scientist scientists]''''' ] such as [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Alchemist alchemists]''''' ] in order to sort out groups and recognizable patterns in observable life. As of 11/238/2018, this term is up to date. '''��D''' '''Darkness''' * '''(Deornes)''' The [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Elements element]''''' ] associated with those who bear [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Illwill illwill]''''' ]. Used to contaminate, cloud, and cover in shadow. As of 11/23/2018, this term is up to date. '''Demonic Race''' * '''(Daimon, Demon)''' A group of beings characterized by their [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Illwill illwill]''''' ] and association with [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Darkness darkness]''''' ]. Not all demonic beings are considered to be evil or even imperfect however and are just as capable of accuracy and good qualities. Often they are scorned as the opposite of [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Angelic_Race angels]''''' ]. As of 11/23/2018, this term is up to date. '''��E''' '''Elements''' * '''(Elestoi, Part)''' The many composites of life, death, existence, and non-existence. Everything is made up of [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Elements elements]''''' ]. Magic can harness an [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Elements element]''''' ] and its energies. As of 11/29/2018, this term is up to date. '''Ethereal''' * '''(Aever, Ether)''' A state of transparency that many spirits exist as. To be ethereal is to pass through the [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Physical_Plane physical plane]''''' ] and the physical objects and beings within it. When a spirit is unseen they solely exist on the [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Ethereal_Plane ethereal plane]''''' ]. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Ethereal Plane''' * '''(Aeverleor, Ether Layer)''' A [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology?action=edit&section=44#Spiritual spiritual]''''' ] plane of existence. Many spirits are ethereal and so exist on the ethereal plane. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Expert''' * '''(Experi)''' An individual that has a complete and thorough collection of knowledge of a particular study or skill. They often have the superior knowledge of a master as opposed to the subservient knowledge of an [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Apprentice apprentice]''''' ]. As of 11/24/2018, this term is up to date. '''��F''' '''Fae Race''' * '''(Fa, Fae)''' A group of beings characterized by their strong magic-born blood and mystical nature. Some of these beings are close to the [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Fauna fauna]''''' ] of [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Glimra Glimra]''''' ] based on their appearance, but many appear to be closer to humans though it is usually true that they see [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Human humanity]''''' ] as lesser people including certain other races. As of 11/29/2018, this term is up to date. '''Fauna''' * '''(Anima, Animal ; Krere, Creature)''' The creatures of the natural world, sometimes having something to do with magic, though often not associated with extreme [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Elements elements]''''' ] such as fire and more often than not are more vulnerable to such elements. It is very likely for an animal of this neutral elemental nature to be a [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Food_Source food source]''''' ] or material resource for farming or civil regions that may keep the creaturs as livestock. Providers of transportation and the bearers of heavy loads to carry are also common uses for larger creatures. On some occasions, a wild animal may be tamed for their exotic value and as pets or companions. Not all animals of neutral elements are entirely harmless, however, and may pose a threat for various reasons such as their size, strength, poison, acid, or other attributes that may prove fatal for some but not for others. As of 11/29/2018, this term is up to date. '''Fauna Young''' * '''(Animayon ; Krereyon)''' A non-specific term used to describe the offspring, children or spawn of a creature. This term applies to any Creature that has a life cycle where they have a child stage, a juvenile stage, and an adulthood stage. As of 11/25/2018, this term is up to date. '''Food Source''' * '''(Fodsors)''' A place where food can be gathered or harvested whether it be beasts hunted down for whole cuts of meat or meat on the bone, fruits, and vegetables grown domestically or in the wilds, ingredients used in a recipe to bake or cook (bred, stews) and more. As of 11/25/2018, this term is up to date. '''Fright''' * '''(Monere, Monster ; Skira, Frightener)''' A creature of [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Darkness darkness]''''' ] and a nature most unnatural. Usually beings of evil created by greater beings of malice, especially dark deities. As of 11/25/2018, this term is up to date. '''��G''' '''Glimra''' * '''(Ұin, Shine)''' A planet that hangs in the '''Vuid''' and is orbited by three moons. As of 11/25/2018, this term is up to date. '''Goodwill''' * '''(Güdwol)''' An intention to do things that are generally considered to be positive or good. These things can include healing, teaching, guiding, and protecting. As of 11/25/2018, this term is up to date. '''��H''' '''Human''' * '''(Hom, Man)''' A being that has the characteristics of human beings such as having smooth, single shade skin varying from pale to dark, having only a head, two arms, and two legs as appendages lacking wings, tails, or other types of appendages.When compared to other races humans have stark weaknesses that render them especially vulnerable in a physical sense to such things as disease, illness, and even severe injury. The mental capacities and inventiveness of humanity, however, are by far their greatest strength. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''Humanoid''' * '''(Homid, Of Man)''' A being which is characteristically similar to a human in appearance or behavior, especially those who are half one race that is not human and half another race that is. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''��I''' '''Illwill''' * '''(Ivelwol, Evilwill)''' An intention to do things that are generally considered to be negative or evil. These things can include murder, thievery, trickery, and kidnapping. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''��J''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��K''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��L''' '''Life''' * '''(Lif)''' The [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#State state]''''' ] at which the world and the beings that exist upon and within it live and die in a perpetually endless cycle. As of 11/29/2018, this term is up to date. '''Light''' * '''(Li)''' The [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Elements element]''''' ] associated with those who bear [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Goodwill goodwill]''''' ]. Used to cleanse, purify, and illuminate. As of 11/29/2018, this term is up to date. '''��M''' '''Magic-born''' * '''(Majbo)''' Individuals born with the supernatural ability to utilize magic, especially when a child grows into adulthood. Those born without magic are referred to as non-magic-born. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''Mammal''' * ('''Mama)''' Warm-blooded vertebrates that have hair or fur and usually secrete milk to feed their offspring. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''Mammalian Race''' * '''(Mamid, Of Mammal)''' A group of beings characterized by their natural closeness to [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Mammal mammals]''''' ] based on their appearance and natural attributes. As of 11/29/2018, this term is up to date. '''Master''' * '''(Mais)''' An expert in a particular [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Skill skill]''''' ] or [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Practice practice]''''' ]. Some examples of a master [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Alchemist alchemist]''''' ], master [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Smith smith]''''' ], and master merchant. The title of master isn't gender-sensitive and any being capable of a skill or practice can earn the title. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Masterpiece''' * '''(Maisjekt, Mastered Object)''' The final work as an [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Apprentice apprentice]''''' ] given that it meets the requirements to earn one the title of [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Master master]''''' ] for their [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Practice practice]''''' ]. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Merchant''' * '''(Selweok, Selling Job)''' An individual whose [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Practice practice]''''' ] is to be in charge of a particular product for sale or trade whether this is foreign or local goods like food, medicine, weapons, armor, or other objects, even live beings in the case of livestock or slaves. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Method''' * '''(Meho)''' A consistent set of organized steps created by [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Scientist scientists]''''' ] in order to accurately analyze a certain subject. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Mystical''' * '''(Müsti)''' To have magic qualities that a magic-born being would naturally have. Such qualities may include unique physical traits that differ an individual bloodline from their race or creature from their species. Another quality may be psychic abilities like future sight, shared consciousness, and pyrokinesis. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''Murderer''' * ('''Morer)''' A word used to specify a male killer. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''Murderess''' * '''(Mores)''' A word used to specify a female killer. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''��N''' '''Natural''' * '''(Natra)''' To be a part of a physical and non-magic existence. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''��O''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��P''' '''Physical''' * '''(Fiska)''' A state of solidification that many spirits exist as. To be physical is not to pass through the physical plane and the physical objects within it. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''Physical Plane''' * '''(Fiskaleor, Physical Layer)''' A worldly plane of existence. Many spirits are physical and so exist on the physical plane. As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date. '''Plane''' * '''(Leor, Layer)''' A level of existence. There are two main planes being [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Ethereal ethereal]''''' ] and [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Physical physical]''''' ]. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Practice''' * '''(Weok, Job, Work)''' A traditional or professional job or occupation for earnings. Some examples of practices are being a [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Smith smith]''''' ], [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Merchant merchant]''''' ], or tailor. The position occupied by an individual can be of regular employment or a single task, but the service they conduct is almost always one of trade in products, livestock, or beings or coin which is used to purchase food, water, shelter, medical aid, and an education in [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Glimra Glimra]''''' ]. Individuals that work a practice and seek to become a [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Master master]''''' ] have to join a guild which comes with benefits and protections for a business. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''��As of 11/26/2018, this term is up to date.''' '''Q''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��R''' '''Race''' * '''(Popel, People)''' A group of people or beings that have achieved a certain degree of [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Sentient sentience]''''' ], have developed their own way of life, hold their own beliefs and may share fairly similar [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Physical physical]''''' ] or [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Ethereal ethereal]''''' ] characteristics. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Reptile''' * '''(Reptis)''' Cold-blooded or warm-blooded [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Vertebrate vertebrates]''''' ] that have dry scaly skin and lay soft or hard-shelled eggs on land. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Reptilian Race''' * '''(Reptisid, Of Reptiles)''' A group of beings characterized by their resemblance to [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Reptile reptiles]''''' ] based on their appearance. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''��S''' '''Scientist''' * '''(Siten, Science; Sitenweok, Science Job)''' A learned and [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Practice practicing]''''' ] individual of books and previously gathered knowledge pertaining to various subjects such as life, death, medicine, the cosmos, and more. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Sentient''' * '''(Setien)''' The ability to perceive emotions, feel things and communicate thoughts and ideas. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Skill''' * '''(Kebili, Ability, Knowledge)''' A natural talent or learned ability that ranges from simple to complex. Some examples of skills are cooking, fishing, hunting, and foraging. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Smith''' * '''(Smidweok)''' An individual whose [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Practice practice]''''' ] is to work with metal by heating, hammering, and forging it into weapons, armor, tools and other items. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Spiritual''' * '''(Sitürel)''' When one is spiritual they are a [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Spirit spirit]''''' ] or believe in spirits, sometimes even connecting with them. To be spiritual is not to be confused with being religious or spirit worship. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''Spirit''' * '''(Spire)''' A spirit is either an [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Ethereal ethereal]''''' ] or [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Physical physical]''''' ] manifestation of a being. Sometimes spirits can be both or shift between the ethereal and physical state of being, even phasing between planes of existence. They can be seen or unseen, considered to be good, evil, or even neutral. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''State''' * '''(Stare, Status)''' The condition of being. A point of presence. To be ill, healthy, dead, or alive. To be a part of the [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Physical_Plane physical plane]''''' ] or the [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Ethereal_Plane ethereal plane]''''' ]. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Study''' * '''(Estidü)''' A discipline that requires anywhere from hours to years of dedication with the purpose to learn new things and retain knowledge. Often to satisfy held curiosity or to be of some use in the mastery of a [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Skill skill]''''' ] or [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Practice practice]''''' ]. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''��T''' '''Tame''' * '''(Tem)''' When a creature is tamed they are docile and complacent. Often their wild nature is bred out completely or to the point where the creature can be handled. A beastmaster can work with any creature, tamed or wild. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Transparency''' * '''(Ranpare, Transparent)''' A ranged degree of a [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#State state]''''' ] when one is able to be seen through or if an object is almost invisible or entirely unseen. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Transportation''' * '''(Vire, Move)''' A way to travel from one point to another whether on the land, underground, on water, underwater, or in the air. As of 12/03/2018, this term is up to date. '''��U''' '''Undead''' * '''(Dijebi)''' The [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#State state]''''' ] at which one is not quite alive, but neither are they dead. They may move around or even imitate life, but may never sleep, eat, drink, or desire for anything that the living need, even emotional connections. They often exhibit a sense of overconfidence. Certain of their actions even if they may lack a sense of morality. Lesser undead may be subservient to a greater power, following orders ruthlessly. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Underling''' * '''(Vüsvir)''' Usually, a child that answers to an adult, or a servant to a higher authority. Sometimes in [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Apprentice apprenticeships]''''' ], this can mean both. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''��V''' '''Vertebrate''' * '''(Vebrat)''' A term applying to any creature that has a backbone or spinal column. This includes [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Mammal mammals]''''' ], birds, [ '''''[https://tantamos.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_of_Terminology#Reptile reptiles]''''' ], amphibians, and fish. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''Vrüng''' * '''(Fagad)''' A gathering or a large group of fae. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''��W''' '''Warm-Blooded''' * '''(Werblod)''' A term applying to creatures that naturally maintain a constant body temperature that remains above the temperature of their surroundings. Mammals, birds, and some reptiles are warm-blooded. As of 11/28/2018, this term is up to date. '''��X''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��Y''' '''Nothing at this time.''' '''��Z''' '''Nothing at this time.'''